Despair
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Semua kenangan yang manis perlahan termakan oleh sang waktu. Persahabatan yang ia kira akan berlangsung sangat lama, justru berakhir dimakan oleh yang namanya pengkhianatan dan kini, C-ta menanggung akibatnya... [WARNING INSIDE]


Seorang remaja cowok meringkuk dalam kegelapan kamarnya dengan barang-barang miliknya yang berantakan. Selimutnya berserakan di lantai, demikian juga untuk buku-buku favoritnya dan buku pelajaran. Tasnya juga dibiarkan tergeletak tidak karuan di atas mejanya, dan beberapa boneka kelinci berwarna _pink_ yang sudah tidak utuh karena digunting-gunting juga dibiarkan menggantung pada kursinya.

Ia lalu menyeringai dingin, dan selagi menghela napas ia menggumam lirih, "A-ya... Kau itu milikku, kau tahu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shuuen no Shiori / **_**Bookmark of the Demise Project**_** ~ Despair**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_ : Shuuen no Shiori Project / _Bookmark of the Demise Project_ / ShuuenPro © 150p dan Suzume

_Warnings_ : OOC beneran, AU (?) dan masih banyak lainnya.

_A/N _(Mun) : Oke. Makin lama makin tertarik dengan pairing CA. OMEHGAWDWHY mereka terlihat sangat mesra sekaligus sangat kyut kyut seperti OTP gue di fandom sebelah—. *dihajar* okeh, selamat membaca~!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya dimulai pada kira-kira waktu mereka berumur lima tahun.

Ketika itu, A-ya, nama cowok berambut hitam dan berkantung mata, bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan seorang cowok lain yang akan mengubah hidupnya. Baginya, cowok itu adalah dewa, tidak ada yang dapat menggantikannya bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dialah yang memberikannya sejumlah hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya—meski semua hadiahnya terlihat sangat bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

"_Namaku C-ta! Namamu siapa, nee?_"

"_Na-Namaku A-ya... Salam kenal, C-ta..."_

Kenangan manis itu perlahan bergulir, dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya.

Makin lama anak bernama A-ya itu bertemu dengannya, makin erat hubungannya. Ia kemudian sering mengobrol dengan anak bernama C-ta itu. Hal ini terus berlanjut, dan terasa bagaikan utopia baginya dan juga anak itu. Namun bagaikan buah simalakama, hal yang _itu_ perlahan menakuti diri anak berambut cokelat itu. Mimpi buruknya perlahan menjadi kenyataan, mengotori mimpi indah anak itu.

"_C-ta, jangan ikut-ikutan."_

"_Sudah, kau itu maunya apa, C-ta? Memasang CCTV di kamarku? Kau itu stalker atau apa?"_

Hatinya mendidih mendengar penolakan demi penolakan yang dilontarkannya kepadanya. Ditambah lagi, ketika mereka menginjak masa SMA-nya, sahabat tersayangnya yang dulu sering bergantung padanya perlahan menjadi seorang NEET dan hikikomori. Ia sama sekali tidak menerima hal itu; ia terus-menerus berjuang menyemangatinya agar menghadapi hidup dengan optimis.

Bak roda waktu yang rusak, semuanya terasa tidak_lah_ berharga baginya.

Ia kini merasa sangat hampa, seolah sebagian dari dirinya hilang dimakan oleh iblis.

"Ah, persetan dengan itu. A-ya, kau akan selalu bersamaku, ya? Jangan khawatir, kakak ini akan melindungimu dan mengajarimu banyak, banyak dan banyak hal." ujar remaja laki-laki itu tersenyum pahit.

Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya di salah satu pojok kamar yang berantakan tersebut, dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri sebuah sosok lain yang terkulai lemah di pojok yang berlawanan dengan pojok yang didudukinya. Sosok itu _sangatlah_ menyedihkan, di mana pakaian sekolahnya sudah compang-camping, sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tusukan belasan—tidak, ratusan gunting dan _cutter_. Beruntunglah kedua matanya tidak dicolok keluar dari tempatnya.

Manik _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan mata hampa dan berwarna rubi.

Cowok cantik itu lalu mengambilkan perban yang tergeletak di dekat kaki kanannya, dan mulai bersimpuh di depan sosok yang sudah menjadi mayat itu. Ia dengan telaten memperban kedua mata sosok mayat itu yang kini berdarah karena proses pembusukan—kebetulan sekali ia belum lama mem_bunuh_nya di kamar sang korban sendiri. Dengan diiringi senyuman palsu, ia berkata dengan lembut, "Nah, kau harus sembuh ya, A-ya. Jangan khawatir, kakakmu akan menyayangimu."

_KAU BERBOHONG. KAU BERBOHONG. KAU __**BERBOHONG**__. __**PEMBOHONG**__._

NYUT!

"Aaaahhh... Sakit kepala lagi... Tidak baik kau mengeluhkan seperti itu, sayang. Nanti kakak cepat sakit, lho?" ujar cowok itu sedikit kecewa.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mayat itu seolah-olah ia menggendong anak berusia lima tahun. Mata hijaunya dapat dengan mudahnya melihat beberapa kursi yang diatur agar sejajar meski ia berada dalam kegelapan. Namun ada yang 'spesial' pada ruangan itu—keempat kursinya benar-benar berbau amis dan juga tercium aura darah yang menyeruak keluar dari bantalan kursinya.

Cowok itu lalu meletakkan sebuah boneka kelinci yang sudah robek di sana-sini pada ujung sebelah kiri barisan kursi itu setelah mendapatinya tergantung pada langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu di kursi itu, sayang. Kakak akan memperbaiki boneka hadiah dariku itu."

Ia lalu meletakkan mayat itu pada kursi kedua dari kiri, dan kemudian bergerak ke meja. Di sana, ia mengambilkan sebuah gunting kecil yang sudah berwarna hitam dan juga satu set alat jahit sederhana. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa, boneka kelinci yang diambilnya tadi merupakan hadiah keempat darinya sewaktu ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 tahun.

"_Selamat ulang tahun, A-ya! Ini kadonya!"_

"_Emm... Makasih, C-ta... Ini... Boneka kelinci pink...?"_

"_Ah? Soalnya... Kau terlihat suram, makanya aku kasih yang beginian. Ma-maaf, aku nggak tahu seleramu, A-ya..."_

"_Tidak... Terima kasih, C-ta."_

CKRIS.

Gunting hitam itu kembali menyayat boneka kelinci itu, _nyaris_ membelah kuping kanan boneka itu menjadi dua secara melintang. Ia menatap boneka itu dengan pandangan hampa, dan kemudian melempari gunting itu ke dindingnya. Setelahnya, ia lalu mengeluarkan alat jahitnya dan mulai memasukkan benang merahnya pada lubang jarum serta menjahit bagian yang diguntingnya tadi.

GLUNDUNG GLUNDUNG.

Telinga cowok itu menangkap adanya suara sesuatu yang menggelinding.

Mata hijaunya mendapati bahwa pada bagian mata sebelah kanan boneka itu, ternyata manik kecil berwarna hitamnya sudah lepas dari tempatnya, dan parahnya, wajah boneka itu 'terluka' pada sisi kanannya sehingga isi busanya keluar dengan berantakan. Ia lalu menghela napas lelah, dan mulai menyelesaikan jahitannya pada telinganya.

Dengan cekatan ia mengambil _cutter_ yang terletak di antara kursi pertama dan kedua dari kiri itu, dan memotong benangnya. Setelahnya, ia langsung melemparkan _cutter_-nya ke dinding.

CLAP!

"Aaaahhh... Aku kecewa kalau kau ternyata merusaknya di saat aku datang... Apa kau tidak sayang sama kakak lagi?" tanya cowok itu sedih.

Cowok itu lalu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas; sebuah perban yang dari tadi dipakainya untuk memperban kedua mata mayat itu. Gulungan perban itu sendiri sudah berlumurkan darah mayat yang tercipratkan pada seragam sekolahnya. Menyeringai tipis, ia kemudian menarik ujung perbannya sambil membalut mata sebelah kanan boneka yang hilang itu dengan telaten.

PLUK!

Kini boneka itu tidak hanya dibalut pada mata itu, namun juga pada pangkal telinga kanan boneka itu. Merasa sangat puas, ia lalu menoleh ke mayat yang masih berdiam tanpa kata, "Nah, aku sudah selesai. Lain kali jangan kau rusak lagi ya, A-ya? Soalnya... Itu hadiah dari **kakak**, bukan? Kau harusnya menghargai boneka itu sebagaimana kau menghargai**ku**."

Cowok itu lalu berdiri lagi dari posisi berjongkoknya, dan dengan pakaian masih hitam dan ternodai oleh darah sang korban, ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mayat itu. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia lalu duduk dengan mayat yang dahulunya cowok bernama A-ya itu duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang mayat itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan proteksi yang tinggi.

"Kakak tidak akan membiarkanmu digoda oleh keindahan yang disodorkan D-ne dan B-ko... _You are mine, all of you._" ujar cowok itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sehingga ia bersandar pada bahu sebelah kanan mayat itu, dan mulai tertidur dalam posisi tersebut.

Hal yang paling ditakuti dari cowok pembunuh bernama C-ta itu adalah... Kamar yang penuh darah itu awalnya adalah kamar milik A-ya, sahabat terbaiknya. Dan _dua_ mayat yang lain dibiarkan membusuk tanpa 'dijahit' dan 'diperban' oleh cowok itu. Dua mayat itu berupa dua perempuan, dengan satunya berambur cokelat dengan pita berwarna merah mengikat dengan sangat erat pada lehernya seolah-olah kepalanya adalah balonnya; kedua matanya dicolok keluar namun tidak sepenuhnya benar-benar keluar dari situ. Perutnya sendiri sudah dibelah dan dicerai-buraikan—bahkan ususnya dijadikan semacam hiasan pada tiga boneka kelinci yang lain.

Sedangkan yang lain adalah yang berambut biru dongker yang dipotong pada tengkuk lehernya, dengan sisi kanan wajahnya ada luka goresan membujur yang menganga dengan mengerikan. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka tebasan benda yang jauh lebih mengerikan—semacam pisau dapur, sehingga pada pangkal kaki kanan dan tangan kiri terlihat nyaris putus. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama menampakkan wajah dan ekspresi penuh keputusasaan.

Sementara sang mayat A-ya sendiri, sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka tebasan gunting dan _cutter_ sudah dijahit dengan kejamnya, seolah-olah tubuh itu hanyalah selembar kain saja. Baginya yang sangat overprotektif terhadap sahabatnya sendiri, tidak ada kata maaf bagi mereka yang hendak merebut satu-satunya sahabatnya dari tangannya.

Namun tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa cowok bernama C-ta sendiri sudah terjerumus jauh lebih dalam ke jalan yang dinamakan…

…**Keputusasaan**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
